Davide
"I will never forget that memory. When I and Shinki were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together."'' - Davide''' Basic Info Davide is a Protagonist in G-man R.O.T.S Davide is one of the survivors of the experiment that destroyed Earth and broke the 4th wall. He used to be a servant of Remilia Scarlet but after The Scarlet Empire fell he was ordered to stop and refused. He made The Scarlet Dominion (Recently renamed to Nature's Dominion), a Free Fairy Rabbit nation where politics aren't how it usually goes, instead, the nation is one big family. He's also known as Father of The Fairies and Father Nature. In The Scarlet Dominion, the title "Father" and "Mother" is one of the highest ranks you can get. He's known for having an unusual list of followers and his love towards Shinki, his daughter(s), Elizabeth and most of his followers. His Species is unknown, it is true that he's born Human but after changing his DNA too much he's classified as Unknown. Davide is very protective about things he cares about and doesn't like change that much, as an example: Makai accepts more and more strangers into their lands, Davide remembers the good times of Makai when it was just him, Shinki, Lancelot and the usual Makai people. He will then force them to change it back to how it was or he will do it himself through war. After Davide once killed himself, Shinki decided to make a new body for him. But this also made him a Makai Demon as Shinki is the Goddess of Makai, The Realm of Makai Demons from the Touhou Dimension. There was a time when Shinki abandoned Makai, so Davide took up the mantel to guide Makai, but that is no longer needed because Shinki returned and freed herself from the twisted darkness. Because of all the events happening, 'consuming of the universe, Darkness attacks on Gensokyo, Outsider and Varel attacks, backstabs, broken promises and crimes and the times he has been killed and brought back, Davide's mental health has dropped dramatically, the only thing upholding his mental health is Touhou Project's love for him, his family and his wife. Characteristics/Tropes * Dark and Troubled Past. * Tend to view every Outsider as a False Friend * Feeling Oppressed by Outsiders * Can turn into a Fallen Hero. Already did once, but can turn again. * Has a Roaring Rampage of Revenge on Sword Slash, Varel and other Outsiders. * Violence is the only option. * Believes in Dark is Evil. * Nature Lover. Likes/Dislikes * He loves his family, Shinki, Allies, and people who he can trust and never would backstab him. * He dislikes Everyone against his Family, His Lover, and murderers/killers of his family. * He dislikes Everyone who he thinks would love his Shinki. * He dislikes backstabbers and Traitors. Weaknesses '(FORMER) * Depression of his lover, Shinki, being killed and twisted by The Order of Knives (CURRENT) * The 3 Cursewhen people roll, they get the 3 curse, Davide and Yuu are the ones mostly getting this curse and it ends up in them losing any fight. * Low Mental Health * Haunted by the past Facts * Davide only starts wars due to others being a threat and to protect his family. * Davide invaded Makai because his wife Shinki was corrupted and twisted by The Darkness. * Nature's Dominion did not start the Co-Prosperity - Interdimensional Federation war. * All horrible events has caused his mental health to be low, love from Touhou Project, his family and especially his wife is the only thing holding up his mental health. * Davide has a pet Chumtoad. * Davide's Moon Rabbit ears are used for communication with Moon Rabbits but it's also used to look cute for the women. * When Arndrich was using the same technique of how he twisted Shinki on Davide, he showed Davide illusions of Davide's family and his wife Shinki. Arndrich attacked with Davide's fears and weakness, but due to playing smart Davide killed the illusions and wounded Arndrich who then fled before The Dominion destroyed Eden. * Davide is one of The creators of the Multiverse. other one being Sayon. * Davide and Sayon created The Banner, the Admin, Orec, Udoka and more. * Davide has Night terrors about the time when Arndrich twisted Shinki into Darkness. * Davide and Shinki are a BattleCouple. * Davide has a Must Make Amends Trope after Shinki was twisted and killed by Arndrich because he was focused on other things. Quote * '"People see me as an evil dictator that gives no damn about his people.... But that's all propaganda... I see my fairies, as my own children... I care about them... Nobody than the fairies has seen me surrounded by them... When they are sad and happy. They are my people, they are my family." * "The Dominion is not here to break the people, it's here to protect the people." * "I fight the monsters that threaten the people of Gensokyo. The People of Gensokyo fights the one that threatens the monsters." * "This is not the Age of The Banner's Universal Extermination, this is not the Age of Gods and Kings, this is the Age of The Scarlet Dominion." * "Only united can The Fairies, Rabbits and Floran be stronger." * "I will never forget that memory. When I and Shinki were laying under the Cherry Blossoms at a Sakura viewing festival in Gensokyo. Fairies singing songs and playing around with Lancelot. Our happiest moment in our life together." * "The people of Gensokyo has suffered. The Second Banner invasion, The Fall of Gensokyo, The Order of Knives twisting our beloved Shinki, Varel and his unspeakable atrocities to our family, The Bombing of Makai. We never fell to The Darkness and standing together as one, we never will." * "The Banner always makes a mess. We got to clean up what he leaves behind and destroys. We are like the universe's Janitor. That kind of sucks really. Not even getting paid well, because The Banner pays with death and torment" * "The Darkness should be taught to fear us. Teach them by hunting them down! We will beat them by playing their own game!" Diary Hello Diary! this is Davide Ingrassia ... writing? yeah! ummm. Nothing special today, just did some more roleplay. Yes! Roleplay! I love roleplay! I LOVE my stories! ... end of this diary? ''-------------------------'' So, i actually hope someone will read this in the future... My children? or my lover? i don't know... Hello future person what my relationship status may be! So... there has been... conspiracies about some scientists in a secret area making a machine that allows you to travel through the 4th wall? Ha! That would be cool! I would be able to live in my story like my dreams!... ''-------------------------'' Ummmm, where do i start? So. This may be the end ... Yeah i just wrote some pages.... 3. Half-life 3 confirmed? Oh well lets get to the point. The scientists with the 4th wall machine thing? yes they were real, there is a huge shockwave coming right now. Hopefully, i will survive. If i won't.... then, farwell. ''-------------------------'' OK BREAKING NEWS! Not news but that... shockwave? TELEPORTED me ... I don't know WHERE i am but i will find out! I'm in some sort of forest, i guess i will just follow the road... ''-------------------------'' ummm no no no this can't be happening... I must be dreaming. I'm writing in my dream. I just.... Met Reimu? That's not possible! She doesn't exist! right? ''-------------------------'' Ok i'm writing and running. There are youkai after me and i don't like it! Where would i go in the story?... hmmmm. Aha! Scarlet Devil Mansion! ''-------------------------'' Ok! I sneaked in! I guess i'll just find Remilia? I have a bad feeling. She's a vampire and i'm a human. I don't want to get eaten or ... well... DIE... ''-------------------------'' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' '-PAGE-' ''-------------------------'' ... This is Davide Scarlet writing. General of The Scarlet Estate. The Mistress just tasked me to conquer some places of Gensokyo in her name. I lead The Fairies to battle for the glory of the mistress. ''-------------------------'' I jumped into ranks and i'm now the co-owner of the scarlet estate. I now rule a part of Gensokyo with my mistress Remilia Scarlet. Fun isn't it? ''-------------------------'' I met someone called Erik Scarlet today in another dimension. I don't like it there so i just returned here. ''-------------------------'' I.... Don't know what to say.... Why would Remilia do this? Abandon her whole idea? Has she gone mad?! No, i cannot allow this! I must continue it! Even if i have to split up from the scarlet empire... ''-------------------------'' A civil war broke out. The Scarlet Dominion vs The Scarlet Estate. The Fairies and i will continue what she has started. Remilia betrayed her own people and she will pay for that... WITH BLOOD... The Scarlet Dominion will prevail! ''-------------------------'' All my life i never expected this to happen... Being a leader of a nation in Gensokyo. My enemies see me as an evil dictator that wants to rule whole of Gensokyo by myself. No! I am not that! My Fairies are the children of my dominion, i am the dominion! The Fairies are my children and daughters and they love me! ''-------------------------'' Alice decided to turn against me and break down my nation, hard work and my family. If she wants a fight, she will get one! ''-------------------------'' I found my girlfriend today! Elizabeth! She somehow got the powers to change into everyone she likes. That's pretty cool. ''-------------------------'' This has been on my mind for a long time. This is... the 4th wall broke right? These dreams people now exist. Does that mean... me and Sayon's stories... can it really be? Can The Banner exist? I don't want to find out. ''-------------------------'' so many years in Gensokyo. It's just insane. I got a child called Emily and i am the leader of a nation. Things really have changed. ''-------------------------'' It's time for a final battle against The Scarlet Rebellion. Hopefully, we win so we can restore peace into Gensokyo. I don't want to hurt them, they are part of Gensokyo so they are my people. My Fairies, friends and generals are ready to fight in my name and in the name of the dominion. Once again, if i won't survive, farwell. ''-------------------------'' ... Ok... Someone called Shinki just changed the timeline because Alice was about to explode. Who is Shinki? Where is she from? What is she doing here? Ok i have seen the Touhou wiki and she's Alice's adoptive mother. Awwwww~ I wish i could do that to my daughter if she wasn't out fighting stuff and playing with her friends all the time! ''-------------------------'' It has been a long time diary. Shinki... is kinda evil... Also she wants to undo my work right now. All i want is peace and a United Gensokyo! Because... ... My fairies found something in the woods in the last timeline, it looked like a dead Banner minion. It must exist. The Banner must exist, i got to prepare my children for the worst. ''-------------------------'' The Banner attacked Gensokyo. Shinki said that i escaped to another world, i didn't flee i was looking for information... Women.... They just don't understand me... ''-------------------------'' It's time for a speech. Shinki controls demons and we cannot allow that here. Demons are dangerous and they will destroy Gensokyo. Also, The Banner may control them so we got to. ''-------------------------'' Oh oh oh! Sanae writing here! Such a fascinating diary, he asked me to write for him in here so here it comes! ... dear diary. That stupid godly fire crow burned me... I am unable to do anything, good thing dear Sanae saved me and is here to help. She's so nice... Finally to see someone nice outside of the dominion in Gensokyo that doesn't hate me... ''-------------------------'' I'' was able to walk again but The Banner attacked the HQ... So many death oh god... my poor children... The Banner will pay for what he has done! My children will be avenged! This i swear!'' ''-------------------------'' I beaten Kanako and took over the Moriya shrine. Nice! Now i can spend a lot of time with Sanae! hehe~ ''-------------------------'' Today i got really pissed off at Erik Scarlet and Shinki.... How dare they tell me what to do with my people and nation? We are doing things fine! ''-------------------------'' I'm in Makai hiding for The Banner. He wants me for important information, well i already guessed this would happen, i made him.... Other than that, i had training with Lancelot and Shinki today. I... don't know... but i keep feeling something inside of me everything Shinki is close.... It feels so happy... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. A Banner assassin almost killed me today. Good thing Shinki and the maid what i forgot her name of, sorry.... They killed the assassin in a brutal way that i will never accept... ''-------------------------'' Dear Diary. Today i have trained with Lancelot, i almost beaten him! It's just... that thing that happened after... Shinki... Likes to be close to me?... It makes me so happy... I haven't been so happy in a long time. I can finally kinda be myself again. Also, she made a room that looks exactly like my old room back in the day... I miss my mother and father... sigh... I want to be around Shinki a lot now... because.... well.... ... i don't even want to write it in the diary... sorry diary... I think ... I think i like her.... ''------------------------ The rest of the pages are torn off and some are stolen by Candy.'' Davdavdav-betterface-0.png Davdavdav.png Davdavdav2.png Davdavwithhat.png Davdavwithhat3.png Davdavxshinkiforever.png z4StJzI.png Davide-0.png EpicposeelookingatYOUFAIRY2.png Davide.png Ripdav3.png same uniforms2.png Davdav.png Festive Davide 4.0.png Davideflag2.png Davide and ShinkiNoSpeech.png Davide Scarlet IRL Epic.jpg Davide Scarlet3-2.png Traitor.png ripdav2.png rabbitform.jpg profilepicture5.jpg profilepicture4.jpg profilepicture.jpg One a Scarlet...png Future Pain.png epicpose3.png DavideScarletIRLHAT.png DavideScarlet2.png Davide Scarlet6.jpg Davide Scarlet5.png Davide Scarlet5.jpg Davide Scarlet4PAST.png Davide Scarlet2.png Davide Scarlet.png soviet_conscript_by_artconscript.png davdavandshinkshinkkiss2.png davdavdav-betterface-other.png davdavdavwithhat.png davdavdav-betterface-other-1.png davdavdav-betterface-other-2.png davdavdav-betterface-other-3.png davdavdavnobunbun.png Davdav-newwing2.png Category:Touhou Characters